


Ponderosa Pine

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: But reads as platonic friendship too, Character Death, Developing Relationship, I needed to get this out of my head, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for 9x10, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Spoilers to 9x10, seriously don't read it if you haven't watched the episode yet and don't like spoilers.This is not quite a "Danny to the rescue" fic, but more a "Danny loves his Neanderthal Super SEAL and will walk to the ends of the Earth for him but seriously wishes he wasn't such a fucking self-sacrificing asshat..."  Well... I hope you get what I mean.  Danny brings Steve back from the brink, and unleashes him on the world.I suck at summaries.





	Ponderosa Pine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy that this was an episode that Danny wasn't present in, however mention of him moved me. If he isn't all over Steve in 9.11, then I can't even... I'm still reeling from last night. And this is my coda, in a way? 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. This is not my usual quality but sometimes you just have to get a story out of your head in order to function. That's kinda what happened here.

Danny was on edge.  He was on the mainland touring colleges with Grace, mind you, with Rachel in tow. It made sense in the grand scheme if things but that didn’t mean he really wanted to spend a week in California sharing the same air as his ex-wife.  His calls to Steve, to check in and have the obligatory venting session, had gone to straight to voicemail. GPSing the phone was no good, and it only further riled his nerves to see the last known location was outside a federal prison right there in California.  What in the hell was going on?

 

Calls to the team rang and rang.  Texts went unanswered. A borderline threatening message to Junior finally garnered him a mediocre response. 

 

_ Steve is on the mainland, CIA stuff. Details are sparse. _

 

Seriously?  _ Seriously?!?  _ Nothing good ever came from his dealings with the CIA.

 

“Danno?” Grace’s gentle voice called out to him from the sofa. They were eating lunch in, and having a quiet afternoon before an evening event at SFU.  Danny stopped his pacing at the sound of her voice,

 

“Yes, monkey?”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Danny sighed and shook his head, “No, it is not. Your boneheaded uncle Steve has gotten himself into a bit of a situation and I don’t have any details but I can guarantee it involves military grade weapons, and grenades.” He dragged a hand down his face before furiously tapping at his phone screen, turning away to make a call.

 

“Chin? Hey it’s Danny…. yeah we’re still on for dinner tomorrow, but uh… I need a favor.  It’s Steve-...”

 

Danny barked out a single laugh at Chin’s response.

 

“No, pal… in all seriousness, I’m flying blind here but I got a feeling he’s in a bit of a bind… exactly! So would it be possible for the girls to come hang out with you and Abby while I go see what he’s gotten into?”  Grace was on the edge of her seat now listening in on Danny’s end of the call. Steve was forever getting himself into ‘situations’ but that usually meant he went home at the end of the day with a couple stitches, some bumps and bruises, nothing more. This was something entirely more.

 

“Thanks, Chin. I owe you…”. Danny tapped the call out and turned to Grace, joining her on the couch, taking both her hands in his.  “You and your mom are going to Chin’s, I gotta go deal with Steve. I don’t have any information other than I need to get to the airport ASAP.”

 

Grace’s eyes watered, understanding the dire need and potential severity of the situation.  “Is uncle Steve going to be okay?”

 

“He better be, Monkey.  Or so help me…” He pulled Grace in for a tight hug, and released her.  “I gotta go pack. Can you get your mom on the phone?”

 

Grace nodded, hands tapping away at the screen as he walked away to go pack his bag.  What to bring, when he had no idea where he was headed or what situation he was getting into?  His phone buzzed, a text from Lou.

 

_ Steve sent this pin.  Something is going down, he is with Joe and requested Medevac. _

 

Danny hit the link and it took him to a map of Montana, the location east of Missoula.  _ What in the hell… _

 

“Thanks, Stan… I promise.  Here’s Danno, he can fill you in.”  Grace held her phone out to Danny.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“You need to leave. Stan has a corporate jet fueling up, it’s at your disposal.”

 

Danny’s shoulders sagged, but with one arm wrapped around her tight he took the call. Five minutes later Rachel was knocking on the door and Danny was putting the last of the items in his pack.  

 

“Daniel, what has the Commander done now, that we’re to be remanded to police custody for the remainder of the trip?”

 

“Protective custody, until I know more. I’ll be in touch, please be nice to Chin? He’s a very good friend of mine, please? Rachel? Can you grant me that small of a favor?”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Chin Ho is nothing short of wonderful and I do look forward to a good spar over tea.”

 

“No, no… sparring!” Danny was exasperated by now, “Behave! Please!”

 

“Verbal, Daniel. A spirited exchange of words between friends over over tea,  _ about _ tea… Friendly conversation. Chin isn’t  _ just  _ friends with  _ you, _ you know… So, Steven. What now?”

 

Danny herded the small group out the door, once in the elevator he turned toward them both.

 

“Stan, he’s got a pilot waiting for me. I’m going to Steve, should be 4 hours or less until I know more. I can’t tell you more because I don’t know anything more.  I’m not leaving the country, I promise. And, Monkey? Danno loves you. I can’t thank you enough for this…”

 

Grace clung to her father, “Don’t thank me. Thank Stan.  He said if I ever needed anything…”

 

Danny kissed Grace on the top of the head, and walked her out into the lobby, Rachel following close behind.  They were out the door and to the sidewalk quickly and the doorman was kind enough to hail them a cab. 

 

“I’ll call you when I can,” he shouted above the din as he ducked into the car. He waved from the back window as the cabbie pulled away, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw them get in and leave in the opposite direction. 

 

“Where to?” The driver asked.

 

“Hayward Executive Airport, extra tip in it for you if you can get us there ASAP.”

 

With a nod, the driver accelerated the vehicle, and Danny turned his attention toward his phone.  Lou had texted him a few scant details but all Danny knew was a medevac had been called and it was 90 minutes out.  There was a private airfield nearby used by cattle ranchers and Danny would check with the pilot to see just how close they could get and still safely land the plane. 

 

In less than an hour, Danny was on the plane and headed toward Steve.  The last message he received indicated medevac had been canceled by none other than Joe White himself.

 

“No…” Danny knew exactly what that meant. He groaned as he sat back against the seat. “Not again.”

 

Danny knew how much Joe meant to Steve.  A stand in father-figure when Steve’s own Dad couldn’t be there.  Joe was a man of few regrets, he did everything for a reason, and usually to the betterment of someone or something.  He was problematic at times, but always claimed to have had Steve’s best interests at heart. Steve loved and respected the man, plain and simple.  And if that canceled medevac meant what he thought it did, then it would be him having to pick up the pieces once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Detective, we’re preparing for landing. Please take your seat and buckle up tight. Bumpy landing. The tower tells me they have a car from the Naval Reserve there to pick you up.”

 

“Thank you,” he called out.  _ Damn, Junior works fast.  _ Danny made a mental note to thank that man when they finally got back home.  He had gone above and beyond more times than Danny could count. 

 

With little fanfare and a bumpier landing than Danny could enjoy, he was off the plane and shaking the hand of a Naval Reservist who was to drive him to Steve’s location.

 

“Medevac confirms one deceased male.  The other is alive, however, he is conscious yet unresponsive. They’ve been unable to move him or the DB…”

 

Danny closed his eyes, it was confirmed then.  Joe was dead. Steve was beside himself. Whoever was on scene then ran the risk of being on the receiving end of an irate grieving ex-Navy SEAL.  

 

“Do we got an ETA?”

 

“20 minutes, give or take.”

 

Danny nodded.  “Can you radio ahead? Tell them to stand down, enlarge the perimeter.  Just, uh… give them some space. A man just lost a member of his family tonight.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  

 

The remainder of the trip was silent.  The countryside was unlit, driving down the dirt roads into the inky black night. Were it not for the stars, he’d have felt claustrophobic with all that dark weighing down on him.  But it was nothing compared to what Steve must have been feeling at that moment.

 

Lights ahead indicated they were making their approach.  Danny could just make out the figure of Steve beneath a huge pine.  The driver handed him a flashlight and a couple blankets, and a bottle of water.  “Medevac has left. Local law enforcement are on scene, FBI will surely be coming ‘round soon. Best get your boy cleaned up, so he’ll be more comfortable for questioning.”

 

Danny nodded thankfully, taking the small pile and tucking it under his arm.

 

“And Detective? My condolences to you and the Commander.”

 

“Appreciated.”

 

He pushed the door open and groaned at the harsh assault of the cold night air.  It wasn’t quite freezing but the temperature was low enough for hypothermia to be an issue. By now, Steve has been out here for hours.  Danny passed several LEO’s standing at ease and giving wide berth to the Commander and Joe.

 

Danny made sure to make his steps heard.  So Steve would be aware of his presence. He slowed as he approached, Steve’s body shivering minutely from where he was huddled against the trunk with Joe’s body still in his arms.  His face held bruises, streaked with blood and soot, and as he got closer, he noted the tear tracks. He crouched down, just out of reach, his heart clenching at the sight of utter heartbreak that lay on Steve’s face.

 

“Aw, Babe…” he murmured quietly.  He took a chance and reached out placing a warm hand over Steve’s already cold one.  “Babe? It’s me. Can you hear me? Steven?”

 

He waited a moment for a response, some glimmer that his partner was still there with him.

 

“Okay, well… it’s getting cold.  I don’t particularly mind the cold, but this wind is brutal and I did not come prepared for this weather.”  He pulled a few napkins from his pocket, leftover from his lunch with Grace earlier that day. Opening the water bottle, he poured enough onto the wad of napkins to dampen them and took to wiping the dried tears, blood, and dirt from Steve’s face. He was nearly done before Steve’s eyes turned up toward Danny’s face.

 

“Danny?” His voice, but a whisper.

 

“Yeah, Babe. It’s me, I’m here.”

 

“But… but Grace? You had…”

 

“She’s safe,” Danny held a hand to Steve’s cold cheek.  “She safe, with Chin. But, Babe? We gotta get you outta here.  It’s damn near freezing. We gotta get you checked out, and-“

 

“No,” Steve shook his head vehemently, clinging tighter to Joe’s body. “Please?”

 

“You gotta let him go, Steve… it’s time.  You gotta let him go.”

 

Steve shook his head ‘no’, his eyes wet with fresh tears. Danny took Steve’s face in his hands, turning it so he had no choice but to look at Steve.

 

“It’s okay… come on, we gotta get you outta here, alright?  Navy’s gonna come get Joe. I promise. They’ll take care of him. You can’t stay here.”  Steve’s face crumpled, and his head dipped out of Danny’s hand long enough for him to lay a cheek against Joe’s cold head for a moment, and then he sniffled loudly, and nodded.

 

“Okay… okay.”  

 

Danny motioned for the two cops to come over.  They laid out a body bag, unzipping it. Gently, and with more care than Danny had expected, the two men eased Joe out of Steve’s arms and onto the bag.  They zipped it closed, and wheeled Joe away. 

 

Danny took a blanket and wrapped it around Steve. Uncapping the bottle of water he held it to Steve’s lips, 

 

“Take a few sips for me, yeah?”

 

Steve obliged, and pulled the blanket around himself tighter.  

 

“M’legs… bit numb.”

 

“Sitting like that, for that long… I’m not surprised.”

 

“Why are y’here?” Steve croaked, his shivers from earlier were now turning into full body trembling.  

 

“I’m here because…” Danny felt a rant coming on, but he tamped it down.  He had only a scant idea of what Steve’s day had been like, and with Joe’s body bag still in view, well, his lecture could wait for another time.  “I’m here because what happens to you? It happens to me too. What do I gotta do for you to understand we’re partners. We’re in this together. Everything. Super SEAL bullshit and all, Steven.  This isn’t just a job, okay? I take our ohana seriously, and please… don’t ever run off like this again without telling me where you’re going. I went halfway around the world once to bring you home, I’ll do it again. Especially if it means you won’t come home in a body bag.”

 

“So I don’t turn out like Joe…”

 

“You got us, Babe.  You know you can count on us for anything…”

 

“I’m the only one left, Danny… the only one.  My entire team? Gone. They’re all dead! You think I want that to happen to you? This is exactly why I  _ don’t _ tell you certain things. I don’t want to be the last man standing and have to go tell your kids-“. Steve’s voice cracked and he hung his head, unable to continue.

 

“And I don’t ever,  _ ever _ , want to have to tell my kids that Uncle Steve…” Danny stopped, taking a hand through his hair thoroughly mussing it in frustration. “So what’re we gonna do about Greer? Huh? And please tell me it’s something that can wait until morning. Or at least after a long shower and a thorough checking of your wounds?”

 

“Let the CIA handle her.  I’m going after Hasaan.”

 

Danny watched as Steve schooled his face, compartmentalized the events of the day, and shifted his persona from the grieving son to Navy SEAL.  His eyes darkened, his brows set firm, his shoulders shifted from hunched to stretched out broad. It thrilled and scared Danny all at once and he stood up, and offered a hand to Steve and helped heave his stiff and injured form from the ground.  A few steadying steps and it was as if the previous hours events had never happened. 

 

“Wait!” Danny held two hands up and placed them on Steve’s chest. “Before you disappear inside your head and go all Super SEAL on us… babe?” He moved his hands to Steve’s face, pulling him down so their foreheads touched.  Steve allowed him this much.

 

“I love you. And Grace loves you. And our ohana loves you… and when this whole nightmare is over? We’re gonna talk about what happened here today, okay? Because… because I think we need to.  You had something here with Joe that you weren’t able to get with your Dad. Time. And that’s precious… but, just remember  _ I  _ love you and I  _ need _ you to come back to us.  That’s all.”

 

Steve tipped his head back enough to place a chaste kiss to Danny’s forehead. And if that didn’t break his heart right then and there... It felt suspiciously like a goodbye, but maybe it was the shift away from ‘Five-0 Steve’ and back to ‘Super SEAL Steve’ that needed to happen to end this once and for all.  To get closure on the entire mess stretching back decades to that fateful day his father shipped him off to the mainland because he couldn’t deal. 

 

And if a tear graced his eyes as Steve all but stalked away to the car awaiting them, Danny didn’t give it a moment’s thought. He just had to get back to Grace, and home to Hawaii and hoped that Steve would come back at least intact enough for there to be a future worthy of a happy ending. He had to let Steve work this one out, and the team would be there for him every step of the way.

 

“Come on, Danny!  We got a job to do!”

  
  



End file.
